Breath Mint
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Sesshomaru, in Inuyasha's opinion, provides the definition of 'dog breath'. yaoi, sexual references, swearing


_Disclaimer: _No copyright infringement is intended as I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself. So, in simple terms, Rumiko Takahashi owns the characters and I make no money off this.

_Warnings:_ OOCness (precaution), yaoi, inucest, sexual references and (of course) all around oddness. All spelling/grammatical errors (and I'm sure there are quite a few of those; I has not, a grammar or spell checker -teary eyes-) are my own, if you spot any, please mention them and I will fix them.

* * *

**Breath Mint**

Inuyasha dropped himself to the ground beneath one of Sesshomaru's extravagant Sakura trees. He fidgeted, rolled around, attempted to find a comfortable position, until he sagged completely against the damp ground, his ears drooping with his attempt to wholeheartedly relax. He was sure he resembled a particularly limp - twitching, growling, huffing, _annoyed_ - noodle, if how lazy he felt was anything to go by.

It was around this time of the day (mid morning, when the sun had risen and the air was just about warm enough to be considered alright) that he usually headed for a large, abandonned field or area of the forest with the intention of completing his daily training. Sesshomaru sometimes found him an hour or so later, usually with the intent of challenging him to a _friendly_ duel. It was fortunate that despite his missing limb, Sesshomaru still managed to get a few good jabs in; Inuyasha would have finished the bastard off ages ago if he hadn't provided good entertainment and now, he found himself looking forward to their encounters.

However, that day he wouldn't be training. It wasn't because he was ill, hurt or sulking (over anything that had to do with battle), and Inuyasha was sure that if anyone knew he'd traded training for a day of plotting, he'd get more than a couple of smart assed remarks (Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo had all had a turn at teasing him when it came to his using his head for anything other than bashing someone's face in. Whilst Sesshomaru, no doubt, had some sarcastic bullshit ready to spew if he ever caught wind of his actions). But the current circumstances deigned it appropriate for him to spend the morning (at least) mulling over his waking conditions.

Inuyasha huffed to himself as he shifted, crossing his arms behind his head. He could hear the toad's tortured squawk as he either ran around either as he attempted to find the little human girl that delighted in causing him pain (directly or otherwise) or attempted to settle Rin as she whined and threatened him to play with her (all the while, smiling and being sickeningly sweet, polite and all that).

Speckles of sunlight dotted his red clad form as he mulled over his situation, his golden eyes glaring up into the foliage above him as though he was sure Naraku had disguised himself as a leaf and had taken refuge above him. The sun's blinding light stabbing at his bright eyes, did little to stop him, as it peeked out from behind a pink covered branch.

He snorted again.

Inuyasha had been living in Sesshomaru's castle for a little more than a year and a half. He shared a bed with the bastard at night (at Sesshomaru's insistence, otherwise he would have made himself comfortable by the back wall, with Tesseiga by his side and an ear perked and trained on the jackass), he ate the bastard's food at his table (at least twice a day), used his smelly potions when he bathed (at least every two days - and again, at Sesshomaru's urging; if Inuyasha had any real say in the matter he'd choose smelling like shit to smelling like some prissy lavender bush) - the list went on and on.

Despite his doing all of this with minimal resistance, he hadn't requested any of it, Inuyasha mentally groused with a grunt. He hadn't asked for Sesshomaru to be bottom when they fucked (not that he would anyway; there was no way Sesshomaru was going to stick anything up his arse!), he hadn't asked Sesshomaru to keep guard outside his room when the new moon adorned the sky, blending into it as though a puzzle piece that was meant to sit where it was set (though he really didn't need the protection - he could deal with any stupid fuck that thought he was tough enough to take on Sesshomaru's guards, that aide of Sesshomaru's and then face him with enough steam left that he actually won against his own determination and Tesseiga). He certainly hadn't asked Sesshomaru to leave him be once a year, so that he could visit his mother and he would never (_not in a million years_) ask the bastard to allow him to curl himself around him when it was an especially cool night.

His rant continued on in his head for a few moments more, causing his scowl to deepen and for his head to begin to pound.

The reason for his grumbling was that despite his never asked for anything (except for the bastard to stop being so fucking annoying, but Inuyasha considered that an impossible task for the _great Lord _Sesshomaru), the bastard wouldn't take him seriously when he did.

Leaves and squashed blossoms flew around him as Inuyasha tossed himself onto his right side, so that he was glaring at the trunk of the tree he was sheltered by. He ground his teeth, a growl rumbling up and out of his throat like a dangerous purr.

Inuyasha didn't get what was so unbelievably hard about the bastard doing something about his morning breath! He ate _raw meat _for fuck's sake! Raw meat, whatever food Rin had managed to make him eat, sake (though admittably, Inuyasha hadn't ever seen him drink more than one cup at any meal), whatever shit flavoured tea he'd decided he'd drown himself in - and none of it mixed well overnight! Especially when it was bathing in spit!

For all of Sesshomaru's vanity, with his scented mixtures for his hair and skin, with his hour long hair combing sessions (no shit; he was worse than any woman Inuyasha had known), with his almost ridiculous care for his claws - he was perculiarly uncaring when it came to his dental health (or whatever Kagome had griped to him about when he'd gone through his Pocky addiction - she'd been sure his teeth would rot or shit).

Inuyasha had mentioned it to him a few times already (and when he said mentioned, he meant fucking told the bastard not all that politely). However, Sesshomaru had scoffed in that irritating way he would whenever Inuyasha claimed he'd kick his arse (which he would, should they ever fight without any distractions), before he'd claimed Inuyasha was definitely going senile, because there was no way that he - _Sesshomaru _- could have such a vile, human problem.

Inuyasha could only compare Sesshomaru's morning breath to the putrid scent of Naraku's miasma - except, it was unimaginingly _worse_! It smelt of decay, the kind that clung to damp corpses - all in all, it was the last thing Inuyasha wanted a mouthful of first thing in the morning.

Inuyasha huffed moodily, again shifting so then he'd flopped onto his back. He frowned darkly as he discovered a rather pointy root poking him between his shoulder blades. With an irritated growl and a few more minutes of clawing to find a position, he stilled again, his mental rampage continuing as though he hadn't just ripped an unfortunate root from its bed of soil.

How would the bastard like it if he breathed all over him, because - unlike Sesshomaru - he wasn't in denial about how shit his breath smelt in the morning?

Unlike the ungrateful jackass... Inuyasha had always made a habit of eating something that smelt nice as soon as he'd woken in the morning, so he wouldn't make others suffer - he was considerate like that. That morning, for example, he'd rolled over (not all that gently; he was sure he elbowed Sesshomaru in the sternum or shoulder or - if he was lucky - the head, much like he did every morning) and practically inhaled the ginger he stashed under his haori every night. It wasn't the nicest thing, though, Inuyasha had found, it tasted the alright and didn't have him smelling like a flower or bush.

Either way, whether the jackass acknowledged it or not, Inuyasha was going to fix this. He couldn't take waking to Sesshomaru's dragon breath in the morning; it was like being smacked in the face whenever he awoke. Even if he had to enlist the help of a short, lecture-happy, old lady demon that seemed to get a kick out of driving him up the wall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha had found that autumn mornings held the chill of winter, though they lacked the snow. It was because of this that the air inside Sesshomaru's chambers was as frigid as the demon Lord himself. The wind uncaringly clambered over, through and around the gargantuan buildings, getting into every crevice and causing the structures to shiver under their heavy petting. Somtimes they creaked, as though whinging about their mistreatment. Inuyasha tended to ignore them for the most part, though the cold air always got to him.

It was because of this, that the first thing Inuyasha noticed as he awoke was that his ears and his left cheek felt numb. He'd grown used to waking up like that; it happened most mornings and tended to dissipate on its own as the morning wore on. He quickly got to ignoring the odd, lack of sensation.

His golden eyes slid open slowly, whilst his tongue ran itself along his thin, cracked bottom lip, finding long, white hair stuck there, most likely from his annoying nuzzling habit that seemed to only appear when he slept next to Sesshomaru (it hadn't happened with Kikyo or Kagome and it was freakin' annoying - he often woke up with fucking hair in his mouth!). He licked them up and spat them out, his usual scowl forming on his lips.

That morning would be it. He'd decided that last night, right before he'd decided it would be best to wear Sesshomaru out as much as he could before he passed out (it was somewhat unfortunate that Sesshomaru's stamina was twice what his was - at least when it came to the bedroom). However, he'd managed it (granted, the energy mix Chiyo had had him take at dinner had helped a lot).

The demon forced his mind to stray away from the topic, lest he get distracted by the image of Sesshomaru with his face and chest flushed a sunburnt pink, and the expression (parted, swollen lips, clenched eyes, furrowed brows, mussed silvery-white hair all shown off on a flushed, sweaty countanance) the bastard sported whenever he was being fucked _just the right way_.

Inuyasha smirked smugly as he realised Sesshomaru hadn't known what had hit him. His mind replayed the night's events, from the solemn pounce to the violent ravishing (complete with teeth, claws and harsh talk). The jackass probably thought it was a human thing; to just want to fuck again and again and _again_ for seemingly no reason - or at least it was caused by his human half; Sesshomaru would probably reason that his stamina couldn't compare to the demon Lord's own (which it couldn't - damn it). And despite the stand offish way Sesshomaru had acted when he'd first pressed the taller demon into the plush futon, he'd seemed to enjoy it - if his growls and throaty orders were anything to go by.

He metaphorically shook himself from his thoughts, careful to keep his movements to the bare minimum; Sesshomaru had a habit of waking up at the most inoppertune times (when he purposely tried to _not _hit him in any way, shape or form).

Inuyasha let his eyes wander down Sesshomaru's larger frame, taking note about how his older brother's legs were tangled around his. The thick blanket splayed over them covered their long forms. He frowned.

His master plan - now that Inuyasha was acting it out - had been sparse on details. He noted that Sesshomaru had his only arm wrapped around him and his face buried in his chest (thank fuck), whilst his own arms had enveloped the sleeping demon as well, drawing him as close as possible.

Though the position was successful in keeping them both warm (or him warm, since Sesshomaru didn't seem to feel the cold - the stupid bastard), it was rather bothersome when it came to eating his ginger and grabbing Sesshomaru's mint. Or for doing much else for that matter.

Again, he scowled.

As he'd expected, planning was overrated and tended to leave you lost when it didn't act out as you wanted it to - there were too simply many variables to predict! How the hell did Miroku and Sango deal with this? He'd practically wasted the day before! And he'd even gone to the trouble of fucking talking to Sesshomaru's elderly healer!

Their meeting replayed in his mind. Like one of the movies Inuyasha had once watched on Kagome's magic box.

"Mint?" She repeated, obviously perplexed, her emerald eyes narrowed as she examined him, a silvery brow quirked. Inuyasha didn't appreciate how she seemed to think he'd do something insanely devious to the bastard - even though he was sure she would have agreed to his deserving it.

Inuyasha had huffed, his ears flicking from their place on top of his head as Sesshomaru's crazy, pint-sized healer continued to stare at him oddly, as though he were asking for an exotic herb that only grew on the tiniest, speck of land in the most dangerous territory and tended to only bloom once every one hundred or so years (he was sure she had a few of those stuffed somewhere in the room).

He'd huffed again when the demoness had decided to lecture him over how he'd best get to feeding Sesshomaru's quickly, because (obviously) if he knew he was about to be spoon fed his least favourite herb, he was going to prevent it in any way possible. Of course, he'd been somewhat perturbed that the woman had worked it out (though, considering she'd practically helped raise Sesshomaru, so it wouldn't have surprised him if she'd fallen victim to the dreaded at least once in her long life - and he had been audibly grumbling about it for a long while).

A tingling frustration simmered in Inuyasha's chest and he let his eyes rest on the white lump of hair resting against his chest. He aimed to set it a light with his gaze alone as his mental tyrade began, like the first splash of water from a jug.

"Inuyasha, you are growling."

The half demon blinked owlishly, as silence descended upon him (both physically and mentally). His gaze moved down slightly, so his glare met Sesshomaru's golden, half open eyes.

The bastard's face was turned up towards him, covered in dry sweat and smelling salty and musky because of it. Inuyasha felt claws tickle his back idly, as though Sesshomaru were testing them.

Inuyasha immediately dreaded the time he'd finally catch a whiff of - his nostrils flared, eyes widening slightly before they began to cringe close of their own will - it was the same every morning (though usually, it was Sesshomaru who was awake and getting ready for the day before him; he should have been far more prepared for the encounter).

Sesshomaru ignored his plight and leveled him with a deadly, gold stare, his eyebrows having returned to their smoothed places on his forehead.

Inuyasha spat as he withdrew his arms from around the bastard's form, sitting up all the while, "Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?"

"You were growling." The demon Lord said, as though it were one of the most basic ways of the world, "You are either annoyed or frustrated."

Sesshomaru shifted, rolled onto his flat, smooth belly, so that his right shoulder was resting against Inuyasha's bare, right thigh. He snapped his head from left to right, flicking oily, pale strands away from his face, all the whilst staring up at Inuyasha expectantly, the side of his chin having rested itself on Inuyasha's plush pillow. The blanket had been tugged away from Sesshomaru with Inuyasha's last shift of position.

Inuyasha forced his eyes to Sesshomaru's equally golden gaze, stubbornly ignoring the large span of pale, pale skin. Like docks on a river's shore, magenta markings tore into the expance, calling for him to take notice.

Thankfully Sesshomaru spoke, his mellow voice washing over him like a tital wave.

"Rin has informed me of a human's beliefs in communication. She claims humans are calmed when they talk about their troubles." Sesshomaru peered up at him heatedly, as though daring him to go against his will, "Tell me what has upset you."

Inuyasha didn't respond for a few moments, his brain having been abruptly stopped by Sesshomaru's assy attitude; He'd told the bastard what was wrong days ago! The fucking jackass! The almighty, egotistical prick!

Sesshomaru blinked slowly, taking Inuyasha's silence in stride. It seemed the bastard hadn't expected an answer, though there wasn't a doubt about Sesshomaru's _ordering _him to do so (_again_) if he remained immobile for too long.

Inuyasha watched with slight surprise as Sesshomaru rolled onto his back, gracefully flinging his long, white, sticky mane behind him as he sat up. Surprisingly, he stared down at himself, his eyes trained on something near the right side of his hips.

The half demon peered over Sesshomaru's bared lap, eyeing whatever it was that Sesshomaru's lonely hand had slipped down to find. Inuyasha's golden eyes found bloody crescent moons adorning Sesshomaru's waist. A flickering of his eyes showed Sesshomaru's opposite hip was showing off the same markings. Inuyasha coudln't remember giving him those marks, the night before.

Clawed fingers traced the marks lightly, Sesshomaru's expression having morphed from one of near emotionlessness tinged with daring, into an almost thoughtful one. He seemed to be considering something as he shivered, his curious caress never halting despite how he traced over a sensetive, magenta stripe with his every swipe.

He looked as though he were attempting to assemble a jig saw puzzle (they were stupid things in Inuyasha's opinion; Kagome had brought one from her time and all it had done was piss him off) in his head whilst missing a few key pieces; trying to remember when Inuyasha had given him the cuts.

Whilst Inuyasha was thinking about it, he couldn't recall when he'd given Sesshomaru them either, as far gone from reality he'd been, thanks to Chiyo's concoction.

Sesshomaru's voice rolled into his fur covered ears, awakening him from the dazed state he'd fallen into. It was quiet, deep and seemed to slide off Sesshomaru's pink tongue, "You were passionate last night."

Inuyasha couldn't help the light pink that flashed over his cheeks. He found his own tongue paralyzed.

Sesshomaru was watching him intently, like he had many times before that morning. It usually meant the bastard was especially randy (Inuyasha hadn't figured out what exactly caused Sesshomaru's sudden excessive need for sex, but he never complained - until their third, long, tiring round).

The half demon had found that Sesshomaru wasn't in the least bit shy about asking (or _persuading, _as he'd put it) someone to have sex with him. Especially since he seemed to believe that he was _fond _of him (Inuyasha didn't get where the prick had gotten _that _idea from; he could have sworn they still fought more than they coexisted peacefully).

But why was the bastard bringing his _passion_ up? Normally, they wouldn't exchange words on thier performances in bed - unless Inuyasha was rubbing the fact that Sesshomaru _moaned _and _whined _for him and even then, that was only when their words were leading to sex... Passion hadn't ever been brought up (though, Inuyasha's lacking experience had).

Inuyasha became rock still suddenly, as he was slapped with an epiphany: Was Sesshomaru trying to imply that he was trying to pull something? Had he discovered that Inuyasha wanted to force feed him mint, the bastard's most hated herb? Did he know that Inuyasha had downed one of Chiyo's potions in order to have _some _chance of keeping up with his brother's stamina? He'd never live it down if Sesshomaru knew he'd had to rely on medicine to out do him...

Fuck! Why did the jackass have to ruin his plans before they'd started!? Why was he such an ass!?

He scowled, huffing loudly, his cheeks still washed in pink heat. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" He snapped, "You make it sound like I was desperate."

He saw a flicker of magenta move towards Sesshomaru's pale face, a smooth, graceful motion that should have been innocent. Inuyasha immediately turned to watch; he wouldn't have been surprised if Sesshomaru flung that hand straight at him, intending to do as much damaged as possible with minimal movement (he was a lazy bastard, afterall). The half demon's eyes grew wide as he watched Sesshomaru's eyes move from off him, to the crimson stained finger tips that adorned his large, soft hand.

Blood?

Had he caused the cuts on his hips to bleed? Inuyasha moved to look, an insult poised on his tongue - his mind suddenly stopped. His golden eyes focused on Sesshomaru's fingers. Then his lips. Then his fingers. The half demon couldn't stop the lewd memories and fantasies as Sesshomaru's agile, pink tongue slipped past his lips to lap at the stains of blood. He remembered when Sesshomaru had (once, just once) taken his own hand and done the same thing to him and when he'd do it to his -

"Inuyasha," He blinked, his dazed gaze meeting Sesshomaru's, "Not many have the courage to cause me to bleed. Even when they've been driven to the very brim of insanity, they're careful to either kill me or leave me be."

Sesshomaru shifted his stare back to his fingers, before he placed it on the futon next to him, "It will happen again."

Inuyasha scowled, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Pig-headedly, Inuyasha refused to retreat as Sesshomaru's face was brought within an inch of his own (even if the sickly breath sliding over his lips and chin killed him), "You will fuck me as you did last night."

The silent 'now'rung in Inuyasha's triangular ears. Fuck. His entire plan had disintegrated into shit. _Fuck._ He needed a new plan of action. One immediately sprung to mind: go with his gut.

He forced the first words he thought of from his mouth.

"I'll make you a deal."

Sesshomaru looked surprised (or as surprised as the emotionless ass could be). His eyebrows rose a smidgen, his mouth having fallen from it's smug, horizontal line into a simple frown. He waited.

"You - ah - fuck! Sit back, I can't think with your stink being blown into my fucking mouth."

Inuyasha threw his hands at Sesshomaru's shoulders, pushing him back until the older demon was kneeling with his long toes tangled in the thin bottom sheet. His scowl deepened slightly, looking more and more like an ugly scar on his face.

Sesshomaru's mouth opened. Inuyasha's was swifter.

"Don't you fucking start!" His face had contorted into one of pure determination; his bushy, dark brows having furrowed, an inferno having caught alight in his fiery eyes, as he growled, "Your breath's putrid! If you _ever _want to have sex again, you'll promise by whatever Lordly oath means the most to you that you'll fucking eat this each morning _before _you breathe in my direction." He pulled out the small, clay, mint jar, brandishing it in front of Sesshomaru's perfect nose before he continued, "No promise, no sex. I mean it."

Sesshomaru seemed put off by the jar. He stared at it as though it were asking him to bow before it. His obvious displeasure of being told he had a fault (that he just didn't seem to understand that he possessed) having thrown him for a loop.

Inuyasha answered the upcoming question, spitting the words like venom he'd sucked from a snake's bite, "It's mint."

Chiyo was right, Sesshomaru hated mint. Inuyasha could tell; Sesshomaru's much more elegant eyebrows had tilted down towards his nose. A show of expression Sesshomaru had only ever shown him when he'd been attempting to kill him. He was pissed (or getting there).

Sesshomaru's eyes found Inuyasha's. A blizzard was raging within them, violently and unforgiving. They were more alive than Inuyasha had ever been allowed to see them (Miroku had some pissy idea that since the two were lovers, Sesshomaru would show a side of him that Rin had probably never seen - all of the perverted monk's fantasies were complete bull).

"I have others that are willing to share a bed with me." His tone was icy, cutting through Inuyasha's chest easier than the Tokijin could.

The jar whined in Inuyasha's constricting grip, "None that you'd allow to fuck you."

The room grew silent. Their eyes never left the other's. It seemed their stubbornness was the only personality trait they shared. Inuyasha could feel his lips twitching up, wanting to flash sharp, white teeth. Wanting to show just who was boss when it was just them - with no social status, without fucking blood binding his hands, without Sesshomaru being able to use his age or experience or height having been pitted against him. Inuyasha knew his will was stronger than Sesshomaru's, even if the bastard refused to acknowledge it.

The oppressiveness of the room squeezed at Inuyasha, making him feel like one of the gummy, chewy _things _Kagome had brought from the future for Shippo. He was sure Sesshomaru got what he was saying. Inuyasha was sure Sesshomaru understood that considering what the asshole supposedly felt. Sharing his body with anyone that wasn't Inuyasha would have made the proud demon's words void.

Time slid by. Minutes doubling, tripling and then quadripling as the two dog demons stared and fought not to budge an inch, not to retreat or wane or _lose_.

"I will not."

Sesshomaru's words were uttered like a boulder being dropped on a man's foot. They shook Inuyasha's very being.

Fucking Bastard.

His body grew rigid, his bared form having stopped feeling the nanosecond before. He couldn't feel the cold (unless you counted how frigid his left lung felt). He couldn't feel the blankets as they warmed his legs. It almost seemed as though the ability to breath had left him as well (his lungs were burning, he needed to breathe, but they wouldn't work!). Inuyasha let his eyes fall to his lap, clenching them shut, keeping a hold of his temper so he wouldn't tear Sesshomaru limb from cold, fucking limb.

The absolute Son Of A Bitch.

The jar exploded within his grasp, the scent of mint wafting up around them as the blanket over Inuyasha's legs was spinkled with green and light brown leaves.

Inuyasha's voice was mangled, anger having combined itself with annoyance, frustration and hurt (why the hell was that there?! He didn't care! Sesshomaru was the one that had grown attached! This was all _his_ idea!).

He mimicked Sesshomaru's tone, his voice having become as sharp as his claws, "Then I'll go find another bed to sleep in."

He moved to stand, the futon giving way under his weight, crinkling thick blankets as he moved to turn and grab his haori, hakama and ginger. The wind rattled the tea coloured shogi covering the windows, he could smell deadened leaves in the air, mingled with mint - bitter and welcome at the same time. The sun was clearly up now, slowly tearing through the shogi and bathing them in rich golden brown light.

Inuyasha almost struck out when Sesshomaru's larger hand wrapped itself around his wrist. His eyes sunk into a bright blue as he felt four burning, jagged markings make themselves home on his cheeks. His teeth grew, grinding as he spoke, "I told you the deal, you fuck. Now let go. I'm not sharing a bed with you-"

Sesshomaru levelled him with a hard stare, catching his eyes for the upmteenth time that morning, "I don't like mint, Inuyasha." He paused, seemingly gouging his reaction. When he found none, he continued, "However, I will agree to your terms should you change the herb to lemon grass."

The tension seemed to melt from his muscles. Like ice and snow melted from the branches of trees after winter. Inuyasha allowed himself to drop back onto the futon, his heart hammering in his chest. His soft pillow tickled the small of his back.

"Fine." He relented with a scoff. He continued to mumble, "You could have just said that..."

The demon dropped his wrist, letting Inuyasha fold his arms across his bare chest. He huffed again and attempted to burn a hole through the wall opposite Sesshomaru. Deadly claws traced over his right bicep.

Inuyasha looked up with befuddlement as he was pushed down, Sesshomaru's hand feeling warm against his chest and then his abdomen as it slid down his skin like hot water. He wriggled awkwardly as his head met frozen floorboards and his back was rested on his scratchy fire rat clothes.

He immediately reached up to place his hands on Sesshomaru's shoulders. Pushing at the taller man as the demon straddled him, his knees on either side of Inuyasha's waist. He didn't seem to care of his form having been bared to the cool autumn air (and Inuyasha's own body). Sesshomaru loomed over him, bent over, so his head was parrallel with the half demon's torso.

Inuyasha swallowed loudly as goosebumps erupted along his skin. Sesshomaru had shifted so his ass was rubbing against his groin, unabashedly teasing him as his remaining hand toyed with the skin around Inuyasha's navel.

The half demon jumped, hips thrusting up against Sesshomaru's, as the other demon's hand slid under him, toying with something near his ass.

His left hand shot down to tug at Sesshomaru's wrist, "Hey! Bastard! You said you wouldn't do that until I said it was comfortable with it! Now get your hand away from my ass!"

Sesshomaru's lips turned down at the corners as their eyes met, a glaring contest morphing between them quicker than Sesshomaru's hands could move when he fought. Inuyasha sneered; he could still feel claws wriggling and fidgeting against his butt.

It took another moment for Sesshomaru's hand to disappear, like a snake retreating back from where it came from. Inuyasha had to blink in order to see what Sesshomaru was holding an inch away from his moist nose. He sniffed, making sure he was seeing right...

"This deal, Inuyasha, it starts now." Sesshomaru intoned softly, as he lifted the small oddly formed root to his lips. Half of it disappeared into his mouth, before Inuyasha found it pressed against his own lips.

The half demon smirked, "You that desperate?" He said whilst chewing.

Inuyasha pushed up into his answering kiss, finding Sesshomaru's tongue against his own. The half demon felt himself relax as the cleansing taste of the ginger greeted him. No taste of day old spit, nor the lingering, aged taste of raw flesh.

He sighed as Sesshomaru's pulled away, opening his eyes to find himself and his jackass of a brother encased in a shattered curtain of platinum white hair. Sesshomaru's expression was oddly solemn.

"What the hell's wrong now?" Inuyasha asked, as he let his claw bearing hands slid down Sesshomaru's sides, to rest on his hips snuggly.

Sesshomaru tweaked a pink dusted nipple.

"I will need to forbid Rin from entering my chambers in the morning." He said simply, "I will not have her finding us like this." He then swung his right leg over Inuyasha, so he was kneeling to the half demon's right.

Inuyasha flung himself onto his elbows, glaring at Sesshomaru as the bastard stood smoothly and picked up the silky, silver yukata splayed across the tan floor on his side of the futon. It took a moment for him to get it on and tie it with only one hand (a fact Inuyasha would have usually revelled in).

"Why'd you go and get me worked up for?" He asked boisterously, his ears having stood to attention indignantly. They twitched from on top of his head.

"I will see you at breakfast, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scowled, watching with great displeasure as Sesshomaru walked (all high and mighty and prissy) out of his room, his white hair a mess.

That Fucking Bastard.

* * *

**Woffy:** I couldn't help myself! My brain's been wandering around and my brother's terrible morning breath caught its (or at least my nose's) attention; it's absolutely horrid! DX

I don't think this is on par with some of my more beloved fics (I still love how _Across the Board_ and _Remember to Forget _came out! I think I always will) and I'm still not all that happy with the second half of this, even after two weeks of working on it. In the end, I decided I'd post it lest I persuade myself that this deserved to be wiped from the face of this Earth.

If you think anything of this (be it bad or good), leave a review and tell me what and why; you know I'll appreciate it. :D If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
